Gman Squad
The storm down a hallway blowing up a couple scientists, before showing the title card and a couple scenes with them messing around, accompanied by "Let's Go" by The Cars. Then, some text scrolls on screen. It is signed Mr. X to other "interdimensional buereocrats" telling them that he has sent a team to stop the famed resonance cascade of Half-Life in secrecy. When the text finishes, it cuts to the Gmen storming through the front door killing everyone in a retarded manner, with some text flashing on screen. They storm into the hallway to the right, then into the computer room, and the offices in the hallway to the airlock, then to the airlock itself. There is only one known survivor. Earlier the same day, boris is doing walking in front of three other gmen, reviewing what they were assigned to do, then HKSniper interrupts him, saying "Look at my pistol!" Boris yells indistinctly at him, and blows them all up.\ Xanatos hosts the first edition of the chat segment Chat with the Gman Squad, which would later get corrupted by those ignorant gamers who persistently want to join the Gman Squad, or add Crackbone to their friends (which plays an important part in "Crackbone's Telethon". The squad finds the dining area where they watch a scientist try to get a soda from a vending machine, only to hit it. Wolfer yells to him "Stop being so violent!" and kills him. They enter the locker room and kill the scientist tying his shoe, and they use their crowbars and pistols on the doors of the bathroom stall doors, ultimately blowing up the occupants with rockets and grenades. Then, Wolfer finds the HEV suit storage vessel, activating the "Klaxon Beat" that plays when Gordon puts on the suit. They go on a rampage trying to stop the music, killing a couple Black Mesa workers along the way, and ending up circling the elevator. In Lessons and Examples in Professional Boosting with Stuttering Gman, Stuttering Gman puts up some tripmines and they get blown up, in several cases, sometimes with him. The squad leaves a gman behind, who dies falling from the stairs to the platform below. They storm in the control room and kill the scientists. They blow up the door, which in the game is invulnerable and can only be unlocked by a scientist. They find the flux capacitor broken and kill the two scientists there, one of the gmen is inside blown up from sparks. They hear something loud and find Gordon setting off the resonance cascade. Science Grunts Trams Bored Meeting Christmas Special Boris and Clyde In Bored Meeting, Crackbone blew up the train en route to the Gman Squad Studio, and shot down STEV, Bulgey, and possibly Gerald in the process. Those who died went outside heaven, which started a reference to the end of Grunts where one gman says "This place is really dusty". They end up right outside the Pearly-Jerly Gate, wondering how to get in. They accidentally shoot the security guard, Saint Barney, in their confusion. Back on Earth, at the end of Bored Meeting, the Matrix Gman came into the studio and captured Xanatos and Wolfer. They end up in a dark room with only a barred window and their captor brings in a weak (or dead) Crackbone, stating that when the last two remaining cast members (boris and Clyde) are dead, he will kill them next. boris and Clyde make their way out of the water, Clyde in a buggy crashing into some Combine soldiers and boris beating the crap out of one. He later joins the buggy and they find a train. Clyde suggests there's money in the train but they find out (by the train operator) that the Combine's totalitotarian society makes them currency-free, and they kill him. On The Gman Show: The Future of Machinima, "Xanatoast" hosts a contest between STEV, X23, and the unseen winner of the Gman Squad initiation contest to see what they think is the future of machinima, with the winner taking Clyde to a dinner at a restaurant of their choice. STEV comes first and tells that machinima makes an art out of video game cutscenes and fans had made their own cutscenes by making various sounds and combining them to make a song. His clip is titled "Aherdaberd Chigga-Chigga", and features STEV and two other people shooting at a bird and various other things. Crackbone and a random person talk random stuff about the government and the guy's website, with Crackbone making his usual insults and featuring a poster behind him of the Braindawgs logo. The dead Gmen try to get through or over the gate to heaven by stacking themselves, using bombs on the gate itself, and using their tau cannons to blast upwards, with questionable results. Meanwhile, Clyde and boris hear an alarm, and notice several Combine soldiers chasing after them, later to enter vehicles for a chase. X23 comes into The Gman Show doing a barrel roll. His video is a bad quality frag video featuring himself "pwning" in Counter-Strike: Source, which features his favorite group Lincoln Park. Xanatos has enough of the video and leaves, forgetting the winner of the initiation contest. The vehicles continue chasing, and boris suggests Clyde to use the toolgun he found earlier, which works. They then find the Matrix Gman in front of a destroyed car, and he leaves ignoring them. Suddenly, several Combine soldiers pop out and kill them. Zimbabwe comes in and asks if they're dead, and he dies wwith them. The respawned train operator comes to the corpses and finishes off with "What now.. ya faggot?" Cast members RL cast :Main article: List of Janus Syndicate members Fictional *Black Mesa scientists *Mr. X *Gordon Freeman *Mr. Y *Zombies *Xen creatures *Mr. Z *HECU Grunts *Clyde *Greg the Grunt *Jon *Combine Soldiers *Matrix Gman *Counter-Strike Character *Factory Guy *Santa Claus *Combine train operator Clyde '''Clyde' is a character in the Gman Squad series by Xanatos and the Janus Syndicate. He is played by HKSniper and debuted in the Grunts segment Clyde Tells How It Is. He is a 150-year-old man who loves Scrabble and ride along in his buggy. His catchphrase is "Ya faggot" and is called a "cripple faggot" by Zimbabwe. He was originally the scientist who operated the silo doors in the beginning of the Half-Life chapter "We've Got Hostiles". He found out about the grunts and the gmen, convincing him and his Colorful Crew (which included Greg the Grunt, Jon, and a girl) to go after them, only to be killed at the end of Grunts. According to Clyde, he has worked in Black mesa for 40 years. He is then a boss right after the title card of Trams, after being chased by two Gmen because he implied he had candy in Grunts. There, he shot boris in the toe, causing him to jump into exploding barrels, then another Gman (possibly Wolfer) failed throwing grenades and shot a tower of barrels behind him, causing him to fall in the water (he claimed to have swam across the Atlantic Ocean in 1913) and get killed by an ichthyosaur. Later on, he encounters the gmen from behind a wall and later gets run over by Xanatos and Wolfer, before they realize there was a wall there. After the long hiatus, Xanatos sent out a message to the gmen and other cast members to come to the studio so they can come up with more ideas for the new episode. After 5 minutes, Clyde found the keys to a buggy offscreen and raced through the famed Half-Life 2 level (the one with the crane along the coast), killing some Combine soldiers along the way. He ended up driving a truck trailer with the buggy and later blown up out of it, finding the gravity gun and Garry's Mod toolgun, which are their first appearances in the series. He tries out the toolgun on the buggy, making it blast away. After a few background comic relief appearances, he got it back (by unknown means) and tried it on a low power, making it move very slowly for the rest of the episode. After all the other cast members lost their way, he found boris (who crashed during a boss battle with Crackbone) and he ended up driving them off a cliff. During the Christmas Special, he came late (he crash-parked his car outside the office complex at the start) and opened two presents from Zimbabwe - crutches (calling him "a cripple faggot") and Scrabble (which Clyde claimed was the best present). Matrix Gman The Matrix Gman is the nickname for a Gman who wears sunglasses and talks in an Arnold Swarzenagar kind of voice. He is believed to be played by Darkvile and first appeared in Bored Meeting. He appears to be able to do different moves and is capable of surviving bullets. He is a duel parody of both the G-Man from Half-Life (which the squad itself is based after) and Agent Smith from The Matrix. The Matrix Gman made his debut in Bored Meeting, when he bumped into Jack "Crundle" M. He demanded their car keys, and his gang attempted to gun him down. However, he survived and murdered the whole gang. When stalking up on weapons, a Gman Squad member bumped into him. Believing he was another Gman Squad member, he asked him for a ride to the studio. The Matrix Gman shoots the Gman and kills him. Later on in the episode, Xanatos and Wolfer are still in the studio wondering why none of the other Gman Squad showed up. The Matrix Gman is in his robo form and then transforms into a Gman. He then appears at the doorway and Xanatos and Wolfer spot him. Then Matrix Gman takes out his Gluon Gun and points it at the two of them. Unseen in any of the videos, he holds them hostage and also takes Crackbone after he made a prank call. He appeared briefly at the beginning of the Christmas Gman Squad, showing what happened last time in Bored Meeting. He never made another appearance in this episode. The Matrix Gman had Xanatos and Wolfer held hostage in a room somewhere. He said once he kills the two remaining cast members, (boris and Clyde) he will finish them off. He appeared again near the end of the episode by Lighthouse Point. When boris and Clyde saw him, they assumed he was another lost Gman. However he ran off and loads of Combine appeared and gunned them both down. With both boris and Clyde dead, the fates of Xanatos and Wolfer are currently unknown. Gman Squad Idol A Gman Squad initiation contest, now officially called the Gman Squad Idol, was first brought up in the episode Bored Meeting as an excuse to make a fifth episode after their hiatus. The Janus Syndicate, specifically STEV, had taken the initiative to create a simple procedure to enter the contest, which ties into their original "initiation video" by Wolfer. Current members * televators * Boredbum * definitely not bill * H.O|`n1pples * (1SG) Soviet Shaffy * Augy * Gormanmod * The Unknown Soldier Kael * -GoV- Jecalux90 (1 € ≠ 1 $) Judging The deadline for entry was January 26, 2009 and featured nine finalists. The judges are the real Gman Squad cast members and they will be deciding soon. The winner will be posted on the Player of the Week of the official Steam group. External Links * Janus Syndicate website * Xanatos on YouTube * Machinima.com Forums thread Category:Machinima